Melissa's Journal
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: This Journal dives into the mind of one of my favorite ocs. events from her perspective across all her stories and then some.
1. Chapter 1

**I call this strategy: Ignore the half a page Unlikely Hero chapter that's been staring you down for three weeks. Why do I ignore it? Because I'm hoping that genius will suddenly strike. I mean, I've got a basic idea but the execution of that idea is elusive. Oh, well.**

 **Also, I said to myself: "Melissa shall have her own journal". That's where this came from.**

… **...**

* * *

I can't believe I let myself be caught by Batman! Batman! I've spent my whole life hiding from him. He often comes to investigate the hideouts. He's only been here once before when I was very little and he couldn't stay for long because well, it's toxic. I hid in Harley's trunk full of gags and he never saw me. Now, however, I have been caught. He found me in the loft where I sleep. He questioned me. Asked me if I had been taken but I told him to mind his own beeswax. I also told him to go away but he grabbed me and sung through the window.

"Now who's doing the kidnapping?" I asked.

"You're not safe there,"

"Of course I am,"

When he landed on the ground I broke loose and dashed inside. I am so very thankful my jacket has pockets on the inside. I filled it with whatever I could grab and waited for him to come charging back in. he didn't. Instead, he sent the foster care people after me. They told me to grab my stuff. I hit them when they came near me. Seriously, why weren't they dropping dead already? Hello, it's a TOXIC waste dump. Batman must have given them some sort of protection.

Anyway, I gathered my stuff and pretended to go along with it until the very last minute. I fought. I tried to break bones of anyone who came near me but somehow I was shot with a tranquilizer. When I woke up I was in a teeny tiny room with white walls. I didn't stay there very long because now, I'm in a car with a lady who's driving me to my new foster mother's house. This won't be permanent. I'm going to blow this town the first chance I get you'll see.

…...

* * *

Later.

Okay, Now, I'm laying on the bed in my new room writing this. I can't believe I'm taking up room in my sketchbook to write but oh well. My old journal is full anyway.

It's too quiet here. There are no police sirens only birds chirping. Ugh, I would laugh at the very idealistic Disney look of this place if I wasn't so angry. My new foster mother, Jenny is way too cheery. When I got here she promised I'd like it. She even hugged me! Eww, gross.

I'm supposed to start school in two weeks. I don't want to go to school here. I don't even want to be here. I want to go home, curl up with my favorite quilt and forget this. I just want to forget all of this ever happened. Ugh. I will get out of here. Somehow. Just you wait and see.

* * *

 **Okay, there you go. In case you couldn't tell this is Melissa's account of how Batman found her and she ended up with Jenny. interesting right? I find that getting into the mids of characters often helps when I get stuck so maybe some good will come of this. Anyway, please leave a review for me and I'll see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another entry for this journal because I re-watched Homefront and I need to get into the innermost workings of Melissa's brain because I'm still having issues. So, journal entry it is.**

… **...**

* * *

Okay, I got a new journal. Life here is meh. I just want to go home. I want my sisters back but the freakin' judge said I can't even visit them. Like I'm going to listen to him. Joker would be sane first. Ha. I started school and let me tell ya it was as mundane as you could guess. I have officially been labeled as a troubled kid by everyone. Am I going to prove them wrong? NOPE. Because I'm a troubled kid. A villain kid. I know how to steal, double deal and swindle. I'm a first-class rouge whose only true loyalty is to Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. They will be sorry.

Why? Because, as I've said before: Don't mess with a Gotham Girl. I'll beat you senseless and rob you blind. I'm going to blow this popsicle stand.

They won't even see it coming. I'll be here one day and gone the next.

Jenny is still way too cheery. I'm serious. It's always:

"How'd you sleep, Melissa?"

"You're a good artist, Melissa,"

"Do you want to talk, Melissa?"

She asks me the last one a lot. Like I'm going to open up to her. Yeah right. Something she needs to learn is I'm not a sap. I don't wear my heart on my sleeve and, I'm not an open book. The only ones I've ever really felt comfortable talking with are, of course, Harley and Ivy. Oh, I miss them so, so much. Harley made me laugh and Ivy grew flowers for me when I was sad.

Oh, did I mention that Jenny stuck me in this program where I work with mentors to fix my problems. They are so strange. My mentors, I mean. They don't really seem to fit together. There's Fred he's a straight lace football player. Daphne, a redheaded cheerleader type (Side Note she doesn't like me). Velma looks every bit a nerd. I mean, she carries a microscope and slides with her at all times. Then there's Shaggy who well, I don't really know yet. Oh, let's not forget their dog Scooby-Doo. Scooby is okay I guess.

Wish me luck because I've got to get out of here.

* * *

 **So that's what Melissa's first thoughts were. Huh, interesting isn't it? I love being to pick her brain. It helps me but I'm not sure how soon I'll have her stories updated. Oh, well. Please leave me a review anyway. Did you catch my little Easter Eggs?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a post-curse breaking entry from Melissa's perspective. I don't have my personal laptop with me right now so the update for There Is A Town won't be posted until I get back home and get it finished.**

 **...**

* * *

Would you believe I've been a victim to a curse for the past ten years or so? A FREAKING CURSE. Can you guess who cast it? Drew. That good-for-nothing, downright evil JERK. He separated me from my husband. MY HUSBAND. Ugh, I want to burn him alive I tell you but it isn't up to me. It's up to the royals-Drew's brother included. for everything that scumbag has done he should be and staked. Given that the princess has a heart of gold and given out a punishment in her life I don't think it's very likely. Then again, Drew DID do all of this just to break-up her and her prince so you never know. My best guess is an exile.

Currently, We're camped out of the school. Apparently, it's the safest place right now. I don't doubt it.

I had to go track Richard down myself. Drew had him thrown into the mental hospital. he's been in there for years. They kept him drugged and tried to convince him that he had lost his marbles. Those scumbags! Right now, Richard is getting cleaned up then after that we're hitting the streets and doing some good old-fashioned investigating. Reminds me of how we first met. Ironic.

Wish us luck.


	4. Chapter 4

You know, I miss my home. My old home. The hideouts in Gotham I miss the 24/7 sounds of the police sirens. I miss turning to the news every night to see some crazy over the top scheme. Coolsville is just, just too sunny and happy but I'm stuck here for the time being. Stuck in my new totally bare room as a punishment for what I did to Shaggy. Hey, he had it coming you know, I told him not to come any closer but he wouldn't listen. There's a journal on the nightstand next to me collecting dust. Jenny said something about collecting my thoughts and focusing my energy into something productive. Ha, like beating the snot out of people isn't productive. It always got results in Gotham.

She doesn't know I already have a journal of sorts for collecting my thoughts. Actually, I write in my sketchbook between my drawings. I wonder if she considers drawing things to be productive? I mean, it's always helped me get through those rough patches without seeing Harley and Ivy. Always has. I miss those days. I'd roll out of bed, water the plants, let the hyenas outside to play and then I'd well, do whatever I pleased. They didn't care as long as I completed some worksheets in my makeshift school journal. It was really this huge binder with papers on every school subject they could think to teach me. I hated the math worksheets so Harley made a game out of it. She left me step by step notes and if I was still confused I made the ten block jog to Riley's for help.

He taught me geography well. He used these old Carmen Sandiego games and books. It got to a point where everyone in the dinner still refers to me as Carmen. Learning that way was so much more fun than sitting at a desk in a classroom that smells like bleach and chalk. It's so boring in there. Stark white walls, dirty carpets that have probably been there since the school's opening, a whiteboard with stains from lessons long forgotten. Just plain boring.

Everything about my life is that way now and that sucks.

I just wanna go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Haven't done one of these in a while so why not?**

… **...**

* * *

I feel like a complete screw-up.

There I said it and I bet you wanna know why well, allow me to explain why.

Remember that giant photo of Bird Boy kissing that girl? He was set up! But instead of ya know, asking for an explanation I went off the deep end AGAIN. That seems to be happening a lot lately but what do you expect? I'm unable to have a normal life! no matter how hard I try to and it sucks. I've been pulled out of public school, forbidden from leaving the house after eight alone, dismissed from ACME! could life get any crazier? Yes, yes, it could and it did! There's a freaking vampire trying to kill Shaggy. Yeah, a VAMPIRE from another timeline. And yes, I do know that the multiverse exists (Bats tends to end up world hopping with the JLA) but a VAMPIRE! If that wasn't crazy enough Shaggy's got a guardian angel now. A hybrid monster from the same place as the vampire. I don't know how she does it but she always shows up right when Shaggy needs her.

Truth be told, I think they're seein' each other.

Anyway, I'm on lockdown here. Not officially or anything, Jenny just wants to make sure I'm safe. But, I'm so bored. B-O-R-E-D. I wanna talk to Bird Boy but I'm scared! What if he doesn't want to talk to me? I miss him so much though. I just can't find the words to tell him that. Talk about cliché. Ugh, I just don't know. I'm a hot mess right now. While my friends travel the world solving cases I'm stuck at the kitchen table doing school work. So not fair!

My counselor would tell me to look for the positives if she were here so let's give that a go.

I can watch all the crime drama's I want without interruption.

It's nice and quiet here.

I have all the time in the world to cuddle with my dogs.

Yeah, I still feel like crap.

I don't wanna be stuck at home all day long!

I want to be solving mysteries with my friends.

"It's for your own good," Chief said. Everyone says that! It's either I'm worried about you or it's for your own good, man, do I hate hearing those words. Yes, I know I have problems but I'm trying here! I really am! No, no, all they see are the problems. My horrible episodes which BTW are nowhere near as common as they used to be. It's not my fault! It's not like I want them to happen! No, quite the opposite. I'd rather forget the first three years of my life. Forget all the pain and the tears but no matter how hard I try I can't. It always gets brought up. It always comes out of hiding. My dirtbag dad is in prison and he's still ruining my life! I see it every day when I get up. I see it every time I look in the mirror.

I just want it to all go away.

I just want to get away.

* * *

 **Anyone else feel for her? I know I do.**


End file.
